Aside from providing support, many brassieres are designed to enhance the appearance of a wearer's bust, generally by lifting the breasts up and pushing them forward or away from the wearer's body, and/or toward each other to create the illusion of a more substantial cleavage. As a matter of comfort, any cosmetic enhancement should be achieved without any excessive squeezing, or other constriction of the wearer's breasts which may cause discomfort.
A variety of methods have been employed to accomplish these lifting and pushing effects including the use of an under wire which runs approximately from the point at which the shoulder straps connect to each of the breast cups, and run along the lower periphery of each breast cup, and the provision of additional straps to lift the breast cups with some variations of such straps being positioned so as to pull the breast cups towards each other.
Another approach to enhancing the bust involves the use of breast pads otherwise known as “cookies” or “chicken fillets” which are inserted into each breast cup to provide padding and thereby create the illusion of a larger breast size. Such “cookies” may be formed from various resilient materials including foam and are typically positioned within the lower portion of breast cup. The “cookies” are usually substantially oval in shape, hence the synonym “chicken fillet”.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a breast cup construction which enhances the bust of a wearer of a brassiere which incorporates such a breast cup construction.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following specification together with its drawings.